A Night With You
by Seraphic Dragon
Summary: Flynn and Yuri having a fun night together.  That's it.  FlynnxYuri, Flurri, Flynn topping.


**Warning: **Nothing here but **sex** basically, pretty **descriptive** shiz too, and it **jumps right into it**, cuz I'm lazy that way.

I tried to keep them in character, but, eh, they ain't mine, I can't perfectly say what they would do in this situation so **expect the ooc**. Oh, its **BL, Yaoi, gayness**, btw. So if you don't like that, do not complain to me. I warned ya, you flamers. :)

It's my **first piece in a long, long while**, and my **first time writing a sex scene**. :P

**Pairing: **FlynnxYuri, Flurrie.** Flynn topping.**

**Fandom: **Tales of Vesperia

**Disclaimer: I totally would be the type of author/writer/mangaka person to write my own smut fictions for the possible couples. Unfortunately, this doesn't belong to me.  
**

* * *

**A Night with You**

**By Seraphic Dragon  
**

Flynn's hand engulfed both his and Yuri's throbbing members, slowly stroking them together and shivering at both the pleasant sensations and the wonderful expressions Yuri made. He let his eyes wander over the face that Yuri only made while in the throes of passion. Head rolled back, eyes half lidded, wet lips parted slightly to gasp half stuttered mumbles of his name.

Flynn felt Yuri's hand clasp around his own, clenching and unclenching, not increasing the slow languid pace that Flynn had started, just riding it. Flynn's other hand wandered over the rest of Yuri's body. He caressed his neck slowly, pulling Yuri in for a kiss, and then trailed his hand down, brushing over one dusky nipple - loving the low purr Yuri emitted into his mouth from the action - before wandering down to squeeze one of the clenching thighs spread wide from where Yuri was sitting on his lap.

"Yuri..." He kissed down the side of Yuri's neck, searching for the fast pulse of Yuri's heart beat on his lips before nibbling at that one spot and feeling the responding shivers throughout his own body. Steadily, he increased the slow speed he had started until he felt Yuri shivering in his arms, not even realizing that he was no longer stroking his own throbbing cock. He felt Yuri's knees push into his sides and his hands push into his hair as Yuri rested his head on top of Flynn's. Yuri was quickly reaching his orgasm, and Flynn had to force himself to push the other away so he can see Yuri's face when it hit. He pressed a finger to the tip of Yuri's throbbing member, smiling at the sharp jolt that sent the beautiful male arching away from his body, back onto the bed behind him, as he released his seed into Flynn's hand and onto his stomach.

"A-ah, Flynnn."

For a moment Flynn sat there and just looked at Yuri, shivering and panting on the bed. It had been so long since they had done anything remotely close to this, and Yuri seemed to have grown even more beautiful. Long, dark hair trailing now down to his hips, almost able to reach the beautiful dark wiry locks that surrounded Yuri's now receding cock. Those pitch black eyes, surrounded by such long dark eyelashes, closed in the aftereffects of Yuri's orgasm. Flynn watched, entranced, as those very same eyes turned to look towards him, nothing but promise and desire in Yuri's eyes. His gaze flicking downward when Yuri's thighs parted even more, calling to him, telling him to _come_.

"Flynn..." Yuri murmured quietly in his dark, sultry voice. Hazy blue eyes watched as that long, delicate hand trailed downward from Yuri's neck to his stomach where the still cooling seed had landed. He watched as Yuri trailed two of his fingers into the milky residue, pushing it up and gathering it. "C'mere..."

Flynn didn't need to be told twice. He came forward, pushing Yuri's legs up and as far back as he could get them. He reached into the drawer by the bed, fishing for the lube that Yuri always kept handy, just in case Flynn decided to grace him with a surprise visit, much like he had today. With one hand he kept Yuri's legs up, and with his teeth he unscrewed the cap from the tube. After a bit of maneuvering he managed to get some of the cool gel on his fingers, which he smeared over Yuri's twitching entrance before lathering his own cock up with it. He pushed two fingers into the tight ring of muscles as he leaned forward and gave Yuri a sweet and slow kiss, one of the kinds that Yuri hated in any other moments but these ones.

Flynn continued pushing his fingers into Yuri, trying to make sure that he was well prepared for what was coming, but he knew he was taking too long for the other man. Yuri was the kind that liked it rough, he had told him so after their first night together, when Flynn was too angry to care about really preparing Yuri.

It was that night that had started this relationship of theirs. Flynn had made Yuri bleed in more places than one. The day after, Yuri had to skip training because his, quote, "ass hurt like a bitch." Flynn had tried to apologize for doing such a horrible thing to Yuri, but the other just laughed it off and told Flynn that he owed him.

When Yuri sighed and told him to stop worrying about it, Flynn knew that he was still making what Yuri had dubbed as the "kicked-puppy" face, the one that Flynn makes when he thinks he has done something irreparable. Yuri approached him and kissed him, teeth clacking together in the motion. "It's okay, I don't mind being rough. I might even like it." he had said, winking, before walking away with a laugh and a slight limp saying, "Who would have thought that the all perfect Flynn would be such a dog when it came to sex." Flynn knew his face was burning.

"Stop thinking, Flynn."

It was the only warning he got before he was pushed onto his back, His vision completely clouded by the Yuri of now. Hair surrounding and covering all of Flynn's peripheral vision. Yuri looked straight into Flynn's eyes, not in the least embarrassed at being completely naked in front of him after so many years of being together. The Yuri of the past completely disappeared from Flynn's mind as he took in what was already his, a Yuri that Flynn felt was much more beautiful than any memory. Flynn took in the slightly pink tint to Yuri's face. Some embarrassment, he supposed, would never go away with time. "Sorry."

"Geez, Flynn." Yuri crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh. "You were probably thinking about your Commandantly work, huh."

Not in the least, but Flynn didn't tell Yuri that.

Yuri didn't say anything else, instead he raised his hips and grasped Flynn's member in his hand, bracing himself with his other hand and knees, and slowly moved down to take Flynn's throbbing cock into his body.

"Wait, Yuri, you're not rea-nnngh." Flynn's worried cries were cut off when he felt that wonderful heat engulf his throbbing penis. His hands wandered to Yuri's hips and clenched onto them tight enough to leave bruises, stopping the other from moving though he wanted nothing else but to feel that wonderful friction. Instead he frowned up at Yuri's victorious face. "I don't want to hurt you, Yuri."

"Stop worrying, Flynn." He panted from his place on Flynn's cock.

Flynn gasped as Yuri moved, heedless of the painful grip Flynn had on his hips. He watched Yuri bounce up and down on his thighs, moaning out Flynn's name almost playfully. Flynn knew that Yuri was goading him on. "Yu- Yuri..."

Yuri stopped, looking down at Flynn with a heated gaze, and Flynn had to hold in his whine at the abrupt change. "Wha-what are you gonna do, Flynn?" He purred.

Flynn felt his teeth clack when Yuri moved again, slowly, oh so slowly on his cock, taunting him, tempting him. He was moving too slowly, too, too, too, too, slowly. And Flynn knew it was on purpose, but he couldn't take it, he needed more.

He pushed Yuri off of him, onto the bed, and leaned over him. "Fine," he said, because he couldn't let Yuri win without saying something. "I'll give you what you want, but you better be prepared."

Flynn kissed Yuri full on, and growled at the victorious smirk he felt there. Then he lifted Yuri's legs onto his shoulders, bending him as far as he could go, before slipping his aching cock back into that wonderful heat again. Almost immediately, he started moving as fast and hard as he could, hearing the pleased noises from under him as he aimed for the sweet bundle of nerves that he never had trouble finding.

"Fl-Flynn. Ah!"

Yuri's wonderful little moans brought Flynn close to the edge, but he wanted Yuri to feel this, so he tried to draw it out, moving slower, and in sharper jerks. It took sheer willpower to keep himself from moving faster.

One of his hands moved to Yuri's bobbing cock, gripping it tightly and making Yuri moan loudly. He stroked the engorged member at different tempos from his own thrusts, knowing that the constant change would drive Yuri crazy. Before long Yuri came with a sharp cry, shaking all over from the onslaught of his orgasm. This time, though, Flynn didn't let him come down easily. He continued to stroke Yuri and hit that sensitive bundle, and Yuri cried out sharply as he began to feel the pain that came from being overstimulated.

"No, no more, Flynn." Yuri cried out in broken pants as Flynn refused to relent from his most sensitive areas. "I can't-"

"I haven't come yet, Yuri." Flynn smiled, revenge could be so sweet.

"A-ah, ah, ah. It hurts." Yuri hid his face in his elbow at the unrelenting feeling and shook again as his third orgasm hit much faster than the first two and nothing came out. "F-Flynn, please-"

Flynn kept going, ignoring Yuri's complaints. He asked for it after all. After a while Flynn's orgasm came and he released everything inside of Yuri's body. It was after he came down from his sexual high that realized he had done the same thing he did their first time. He sighed, pressing the palm of his hand to his forehead. He couldn't take all the blame this time, though. Yuri usually got what he wanted, and he definitely wanted Flynn to be rough.

He couldn't shake that dark feeling of guilt, though, when he looked down to see that Yuri had passed out.

* * *

"Fucking shit, my ass hurts." Yuri complained from his place in Flynn's bed. "You really are a fucking dog when it comes to sex."

Flynn sighed from his place at his desk, signing yet another document and pulling the next out to read over. "You can't only blame me this time, Yuri."

He heard Yuri laugh lightly from behind him. "I suppose not. Commandant Flynn is nothing but sweet. He even took me home today."

Flynn heard the bed move and knew Yuri had turned around, probably to try to relieve some of the pain he was feeling.

"You know, taking me here probably wasn't the smartest move. With you at that desk all day, and me in bed all day, I'll sure be bored. I may decide to have some fun with your delicate, sleep deprived psyche."

Flynn smiled. "You wouldn't be able to affect my psyche, Yuri. I'm far to used to you."

"Hmm? Well I guess we'll just see."

* * *

**Urr...this was my first sex scene, lol. Hope it was good enough and that you enjoyed it, whoever happened to read it. :) Review if you did, or if you didnt, lol. And feel free to critique.  
**


End file.
